Un cuento de Navidad
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Una historia pottérica inspirada en la famosa historia de Charles Dickens.


_Dedicatoria: _Historia dedicada, por un lado, al jurado y a los organizadores del concurso de Navidad de Potterfics, por dedicar su tiempo con tanto cariño a los usuarios y, por otro lado, también** dedicada especialmente a** **Venetrix**, la mayor fan de la familia Black que yo haya conocido.

El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de** J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Inspirada en la historia de Charles Dickens..._

**UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

* * *

«El miedo es una emoción necesaria para la supervivencia. Se trata de la auténtica conciencia para discernir lo correcto de lo inadecuado.»

De pie, frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo, Andrómeda Black intentaba encontrar en las palabras de su madre una excusa a la altura de su familia y sus expectativas. Rígida, seria y distante, con altivez, observaba alejarse a un grupo de alumnos que dejaban a su paso una estela de entusiasmo e ilusión disfrazada de nieve pisada. Volvían a sus casas para reunirse con sus familias por Navidad.

Apretó los labios cuando el viento, malicioso, robó una bufanda negra y amarilla y precisamente Ted, de entre todos ellos, se dio la vuelta para alcanzarla al vuelo. En la mirada de acero de Andrómeda, asomaron una duda velada y el mismo miedo que atenazaba su corazón y gobernaba sus decisiones.

Enseguida, la joven se pegó a la pared para esconderse antes de ser interceptaba por aquel par de ojos prohibidos. Suspiró, apesadumbrada, y se atusó la túnica en un intento por recuperar la compostura que debería caracterizar a una verdadera bruja. Sin embargo, pegó un respingo cuando escuchó la voz aterciopelada de su hermana pequeña:

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Cissy! —exclamó Andrómeda—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Con un libro de Transformaciones entre los brazos, una muñeca de porcelana de quince años, rubia con ojos azules le siseó una respuesta incisiva y malintencionada desde las escaleras:

—El suficiente. Yo que tú, hermanita, no le daría más vueltas. Has hecho bien.

Andrómeda bufó y, aparentando indiferencia, comenzó a subir los peldaños hasta cruzarse con Narcisa y dejarla atrás; sin embargo, la angustia se apoderaba de ella conforme se hacía una composición de lugar: Cissy debía de haber presenciado, como tantos otros, el momento en que había rechazado públicamente a Ted Tonks durante el desayuno, pero... ¿acaso sabría algo más? Al fin y al cabo, de las tres hermanas, la pequeña siempre había sido la más intuitiva.

Preocupada, continuó el ascenso por una segunda escalinata en el descansillo del cuarto piso que la trasladó a la Torre Norte y, tan inmersa estaba en sus atribulados pensamientos, que comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por un pasillo vacío y no se dio cuenta de que una extraña nube de humo púrpura comenzaba a propagarse rápidamente por el suelo hasta cubrirle los pies e incluso la falda de la túnica. De repente, dio un paso en falso y cayó.

Gimió cuando se golpeó la espalda una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces con el bordillo de piedra de lo que parecían escalones. Por último, sintió un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Pestañeó.

Cuando abrió los párpados, se encontró sentada en el suelo del aula de Adivinación. Probablemente, hubiera caído por la trampilla circular que hacía las veces de puerta. Extrañada, descubrió que el humo púrpura había desaparecido...

Se restregó las manos por los riñones mientras se incorporaba y echaba un vistazo alrededor. Retrocedió un paso al advertir la presencia de alguien más en la clase: una mujer alta, ataviada con una túnica victoriana azul marino, la sonreía sentada sobre una de las mesas redondas que la profesora Dickens vestía con cortinas de seda roja para colocar encima las bolas de cristal.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Andrómeda, sobresaltada.

—Me llamo Isla Hitchens —contestó la desconocida y un resplandor sobrenatural iluminó sus ojos grises—. Encantada de conocerte, Andrómeda.

La cara le resultaba familiar y el nombre le sonaba de algo. A propósito, ¿cómo sabía aquella bruja el suyo?

—¿Is...? —Andrómeda negó con la cabeza para después, abrir los ojos como platos—. No puede ser.

Era uno de los nombres quemados en el viejo tapiz familiar del número 12 de Grimauld Place, donde vivían sus tíos. Recordaba cómo el tío Alphard le había contado las historias de los miembros perdidos cuando Narcisa todavía no había nacido.

—Oh, pero lo es —repuso la dama misteriosa.

—¿Mi antepasada? —preguntó Andrómeda—. ¿La que se fugó con un muggle...?

—...en la Navidad de 1866. —Isla sonrió—. Mi Bob era un encanto. Como ese muchachito tuyo. Ted, ¿no?

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza, negativamente.

—Usted está muerta —susurró en un hilo de voz, asustada—. Lleva más de cien años muerta.

—En efecto —asintió Isla—, pero me han enviado para avisarte, Andrómeda.

—¿Avisarme? —la joven frunció el ceño—. ¿Avisarme de qué?

—¿Tú qué crees? Pues de que puede que la decisión que acabas de tomar, acarree consecuencias con las que no quieras lidiar. A veces, el miedo puede ser mal consejero...

—No sé de qué me está hablando. —Andrómeda se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No es por miedo a la reacción de tu familia por lo que has rechazado las atenciones de ese jovencito que te gusta?

—¡Ted no me gusta! —Andrómeda se corrigió sobre la marcha—. ¡Es solo un chico de origen muggle!

—Claro, un sangresucia —Isla entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz—. ¿Verdad?

Andrómeda abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró, de repente. Intentó entonces darle un giro a la conversación.

—Mi madre dice...

—Aún estás a tiempo de no cometer los mismos errores de tu madre, Andrómeda. Es lo que intento explicarte.

—¿Qué sabrá usted de mi madre? —saltó Andrómeda, enfadada.

—Yo, tu madre, tú... somos parecidas. ¿No te parece?

—Pues no. —Andrómeda apartó la vista.

—Recapacita, Andrómeda. ¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a tu felicidad por el bien de la reputación de tu familia?

—Si no tiene nada más que decirme... —Andrómeda giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse.

—Yo no, pero hoy te visitarán los tres fantasmas de la Navidad. Cada uno de ellos, tiene algo que enseñarte.

—¿Los tres...? —comenzó a preguntar la joven Slytherin con deje burlón, volviendo la cabeza atrás, mas Isla Hitchens se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Andrómeda se dio la vuelta completa, sorprendida. Por un momento, se preguntó si no habría sido víctima de algún tipo de alucinación, pero, de pronto, alguien le tiró del pelo y la adolescente brincó en el sitio, asustada. Una carcajada pérfida vibró en la habitación y ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Peeves?

Delante de sus narices, se materializó un arlequín con la cara a rebosar de pecas y las manos sospechosamente ocultas tras la espalda. No dudó en corregirle en el acto:

—El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas.

—Claro, lo que tú digas... —masculló Andrómeda, con ironía.

Al poltergeist no le importó en lo más mínimo; se limitó a descubrir lo que escondía con tanto celo tras de sí: un cubo cuyo contenido no tuvo el menor inconveniente de verter sobre la cabeza de Andrómeda. La joven Slytherin chilló con todas sus fuerzas al contacto del agua helada y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos, ya no estaba en el aula de Adivinación, sino en el comedor de su propia casa, en Londres.

No había más luces que las de los candelabros en las paredes tapizadas de terciopelo lila y más allá del espléndido abeto decorado por los elfos y de los habituales retratos dormidos de familiares fallecidos hacía décadas, la sala permanecía desnuda y oscura, como un santuario a la austeridad. Sentados en los extremos de una infinita mesa rectangular, su padre trinchaba el pavo y su madre bebía un sorbito de su copa de hidromiel. Desde el aire, un elfo, chascaba los dedos para encender, una tras otra, las velas del centro de mesa navideño. Por lo demás, la sala estaba completamente en silencio... Andrómeda boqueó, perpleja.

—¿Padre? ¿Madre?

—No pueden oírte —canturreó El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, a su derecha—. Es la Navidad de 1959.

Andrómeda tardó un minuto en procesar la información. Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos contestó ni dio muestras de haberlo oído. Tampoco se miraron o intercambiaron impresiones sobre nada en particular. Entre ellos solo había un infinito e incómodo silencio. «En realidad —pensó Adrómeda—, mis padres nunca tienen nada que decirse. A lo mejor, por eso, ya no volvemos a casa por Navidad y nos quedamos en el colegio».

Ahogó un grito al ver como una niña de melena castaña que entraba por la puerta, seguida de una más alta y morena que llevaba de la mano a otra más pequeña, rubia y de ojos azules. Las tres vestidas de negro.

—¿Cuántos años tengo?

—Diecisiete.

—Me refiero a mi otra yo —Andrómeda compuso una mueca de fastidio y señaló la primera de las niñas—. Esa yo.

—Oh. Creo que seis años. —Peves dejó escapar una risita malvada y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Después, contempló absorta cómo sus hermanas y ella ocupaban sitios en la mesa, alejadas unas de otras, sin apenas hacer ruido. Ni siquiera entonces les estaba permitido molestar. Cuando dio por comenzada la cena, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos si, de vez en cuando, chocaban con la vajilla húngara de Druella Black, a la que también se la oía masticar lentamente la comida. La joven Black, acostumbrada ya a la algarabía y el bullicio del Salón Comedor de Hogwarts, los peculiares discursos del director Dumbledore y a la decoración exuberante del castillo, comenzó a agobiarse.

—Por favor, sácame de aquí, Peeves. —Andrómeda lo buscó, desesperada.

Sin embargo, Peeves ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, una fantasma feucha, con gafas y granos, sollozaba amargamente:

—¿Peeves? ¡Peeves! ¿Me parezco yo en algo a ese bufón horrible? ¡Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes!

—¡Perdona, Myrtle! —se disculpó Andrómeda, alarmada—. ¡No quería ofenderte!

—Claro, nadie quiere ofenderme cuando se burla de mis gafas o me confunde con un estúpido poltergeist —berreó Mytle, compungida.

—¡Lo siento! Es que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí...

—¡Nadie se da cuenta! Todos me ignoran... —El fantasma lloró más fuerte y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para sonarse la nariz.

—Yo solo quería irme de casa de mis padres y... —se intentaba justificar Andrómeda, apurada.

—¿Casa de tus padres? No estamos en casa de tus padres.

Andrómeda se paró en seco.

—¿Ah, no?

Miró en rededor y comprobó que, efectivamente, no reconocía aquella pequeña sala de estar en la que un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad vestidos con indumentaria muggle adornaban un pequeño abeto de plástico, nada que ver con el suntuoso árbol de Navidad en casa de los Cygnus Black. No obstante, la ausencia de lujos no parecía importarles: ella tatareaba un villancico alegre al ritmo de la melodía que producía una extraña caja negra y él sonreía mientras colocaba una bola dorada en una rama. De pronto, entró en el saloncito un chico moreno y alto de ojos negros. A Andrómeda por poco no se le sale el corazón del pecho.

—Ted... —susurró.

—Los enamorados me dais tantas ganas de llorar... —gimió Mytle y Andrómeda la miró, irritada.

—No estamos enamorados. Ni siquiera me gusta.

Mytle se sonó la nariz por segunda vez, muy fuerte, y Andrómeda preguntó:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es la Navidad de tu presente en casa de Ted —contestó El Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes entre hipidos.

—¿Esos son sus padres? Parecen muy felices...

Les miró con renovada curiosidad y sonrió con ternura al ver cómo Ted colocaba la estrella de Navidad en la copa del árbol mientras parloteaba animadamente sobre la vida en Hogwarts...

—¿Y qué hay de esa chica de la que nos hablaste en tu última carta? —preguntó el señor Tonks con tono socarrón.

Ted se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—No está interesada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó su madre, también divertida.

Ted agachó la cabeza y fingió que buscaba entre la caja de bolas navideñas para encontrar alguna apropiada que colgar.

—Me declaré. Le dije que me gustaba.

—¿Y te dijo que no?

—Se rió de mí —confesó Ted, abatido. Andrómeda se mordió un labio, avergonzada. Aquello no había estado bien, pero muchas de sus compañeras de Casa estaba allí en ese momento y no supo reaccionar. Debería haberle rechazado con algo más de tacto; Ted no merecía que lo trataran así, dijera lo que dijera Narcisa—...pero ya cambiará de opinión —Ted se encogió de hombros y Andrómeda enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo!

—No parece una chica que merezca la pena, cielo —La señora Tonks arrugó la nariz y Andrómeda la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Oh, me encanta este villancico! ¿Puedes subir el volumen, Ted?

—Sí, mamá —Ted se acercó a la caja negra y giró una especie de tuerca sobresaliente hacia la derecha—. Pero Drómeda sí que merece la pena.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntaron la señora Tonks y Andrómeda a la vez.

—Es un poco estirada a veces, pero... Es inteligente, es guapa y tiene buen corazón.

Andrómeda lo miró, conmovida.

—Sí que te gusta, ¿eh, campeón? —el señor Tonks le dio un golpe en la espalda a su hijo de diecisiete años y él se echó a reír.

En ese momento, la muchacha envidió aquella familiaridad maravillosa en el hogar, así como la confianza entre Ted y sus padres, pero se reprochó a sí misma por desear lo que ni tenía ni podía ni debería querer y apartó la visa, azuzada por la culpabilidad. No pudo evitar pensar que, en su casa, la pureza de sangre era la máxima de la felicidad, nada más ni nada menos. Bien sabía a que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido de conveniencia y ella no era más que un segundo intento frustrado por engendrar un varón para la continuación de los Black. El afecto había estado siempre en un segundo plano... o en ninguno.

Con todo, para cuando quiso levantar la mirada, la escena había vuelto a cambiar. Estaba en una habitación oscura, un dormitorio y apenas podía ver nada. Caminó silenciosamente, bordeando una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel hasta dar con una mujer sentada en una silla de mimbre de espaldas a ella. Si bien miraba hacia la ventana, las cortinas de terciopelo verde estaban corridas y la única luz que alumbraba a la bruja solitaria era la de una vela negra sobre un tocador. De pronto, escuchó el característico sonido de los elfos domésticos al aparecerse.

—Señora Travers, señora, los aurores han apresado a su marido. Saben que es un mortífago, señora —chilló una elfina, a la que Andrómeda no podía ver.

—Me alegro —murmuró la dama, con hastío, como a quien no le quedan ganas de vivir—. Retírate, Mansy. Déjame en paz.

—Lo que la señora ordene. ¡Feliz Navidad!

La señora Traves no contestó y Andrómeda palideció. Solo conocía a un Travers, un chaval que había pertenecido a Slytherin y que era de la edad de su hermana Bella. Siempre se le había antojado harto desagradable porque solía acompañarla a ella y los hermanos Lestrange a torturar a hijos de muggles por los pasillos a escondidas de los profesores cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts.

Nada más irse Mansy, surgió de la nada el mismo humo morado y espeso que hiciera caer a Andrómeda por la trampilla antes de conocer a Isla Hitchens. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la bruja al notar la presencia de otro fantasma, esta vez a su izquierda. Le echó un vistazo y después de inspirar profundamente, estalló, angustiada:

—No me lo digas. Soy yo, ¿verdad? Esa mujer resentida soy yo. —Los ojos de Andrómeda se anegaron en lágrimas—. Tú eres el... El Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras.

El Barón Sanguinario no dijo nada, solo asintió y a ella le temblaron las rodillas. No quería casarse con Edward Travers, no quería estar sola ningún otro día de Navidad, no quería ser otra respetable y desgraciada Druella Black.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó al fantasma, suplicante—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiarlo?

Sin embargo, el barón no contestó. Andrómeda lo vio desvanecerse entre la neblina purpúrea que, poco a poco, la rodeó por completo.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer! —se escuchó así misma gritar antes de despertarse.

Tirada en el suelo del aula de adivinación, en medio de lo que se asemejaba a un vapor lila, una mano huesuda llena de anillos de madera la tomó del brazo con fuerza. Andrómeda se llevó la mano a la nuca al notar un escozor fruto de una contusión.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, querida! —se disculpaba la profesora Dickens entretanto, tirando de ella para ayudar a Andrómeda a incorporarse—. Te has llevado un buen golpe. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

—¿Qué-qué ha pasado? —tartamudeó Andrómeda, desconcertada.

—Tranquila, niña, no pasa nada, respira. Te acabas de caer hace cosa de un minuto por la trampilla y has perdido el conocimiento. Ha sido culpa mía.

—¿Culpa suya?

—¿No has visto la humareda morada? La provocaron mis polvos de augurios africanos. Me costaron 20 galeones en el callejón Knockturn —refunfuñaba la maestra mientras Andrómeda se pasaba las manos por la cara y hacía un esfuerzo por recordar qué había visto—... y ya ves, un fraude. ¡Ni rastro de augurios por ninguna parte!

Andrómeda, sobrecogida, sintió que los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas, pero se las tragó todas, consciente de que tenía que actuar con rapidez.

—Profesora, tengo que irme... —farfulló Andrómeda retrocediendo.

—¿No quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería, querida?

—Eh... no, no, gracias, no es necesario. Puedo ir sola...

—¿Seguro?

No se molestó en contestar. Andrómeda Black no tenía ni la más mínima intención de visitar la enfermería. Subió la escalerilla a toda prisa e ignoró el dolor del golpe en la cabeza. Ya en el pasillo de la Torre Norte se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía el pulso acelerado en aquella frenética carrera hacia el vestíbulo. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse varias veces en las escaleras mágicas, cada vez más y más rápido, hasta salir a los terrenos sin la menor prenda de abrigo encima. No dejó, sin embargo, que el frío la detuviera y siguió corriendo. En sus ojos ya no había asomos de dudas o miedos, sino una determinación férrea.

Atravesó los jardines como llevada por el diablo, sin importarle que la nieve le estropeara los zapatos o las medias. Al otro lado de la verja, vio a cuatro estudiantes subirse a la carroza tirada por criaturas invisibles para llevarlos hasta el expreso de Hogwarts y a duras penas logró darles alcance y subirse con ellos. Por lo menos, sabía a ciencia cierta que el tren no se había marchado todavía...

El trayecto se le hizo eterno y nada más poner pie en el andén, se hizo paso a empujones entre la masa de alumnos. Muchos habían entrado ya en los vagones y se sintió presa del pánico hasta que le pareció distinguir una bufanda ondeante entrando por una puerta del vehículo escarlata.

—¡TED! —gritó—. ¡TED!

La bufanda y el muchacho que la llevaba al cuello se asomaron a la puerta del tren de nuevo y, al verla, el joven abrió los ojos como platos, pero se apeó del tren. Ella corrió a su encuentro para, finalmente, jadear, encogida sobre sí misma cuando para detenerse, por fin, delante de Ted Tonks.

—¿Drómeda?

Se sintió estúpida. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Hacía no más de una hora se había reído de él, con medio Salón Comedor por testigo. Buscó en el rincón más recóndito y escondido de su corazón las palabras adecuadas, pero lo único que le salió fue:

—Lo siento, Ted. Perdóname.

—Bueno, eh, no pasa nada —farfulló él, todavía sorprendido.

—Sí, pasa. He sido una idiota. Me he portado fatal contigo —continuó ella, ya sin poder refrenar su lengua—. Estaba un poco asustada por lo que dijeran mis hermanas y mis padres y... mi familia en general, pero me da más miedo vivir en silencio el resto de mi vida y no poder ser yo misma. A mí... —Andrómeda levantó la cabeza de repente y recuperó su mirada de hierro y el orgullo propio de toda una Black. Entonces, dijo con aplomo—. A mí tú me gustas.

Cuando levantó la mirada, su chico de oro la sonreía y aunque no hubiera necesitado nada más para una feliz Navidad, Ted Tonks, con sus diecisiete recién cumplidos y su bufanda por bandera, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.d.a.**

_En el cuento de Dickens, el primer de los tres fantasmas de la Navidad es un niño y el último, uno siniestro y mudo. Por eso, elegí a Peeves y al barón :). Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Feliz Navidad!_


End file.
